


Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses

by lesbiamcu



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claire Novak has good taste in music, Claire Novak's Taste in Music, Claire and Kaia meet at a bar, Dreamhunter, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Gay Bar, Girls Kissing, Hunter Claire Novak, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by Music, Jody Mills (mentioned) - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Not Canon Compliant, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, POV Claire Novak, Pining, Public Sex, Queer Claire Novak, Semi-Public Sex, Song: Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses (CW/A), Supernatural - Freeform, The Bad Place doesn't exist, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural), Wayward Sisters, Winchesters (mentioned) - Freeform, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, music references, neon signs, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiamcu/pseuds/lesbiamcu
Summary: I said, “You’re kinda cute with hidden zeal”She turned to me and said, “Hey, are you for real?”“Only straight girls wear dresses,” it read in her eyesIf I had been in my Levi’sShe’d be quick to lickBut because I’m in a mini-skirt, she thinks I suck toe-dick.- CM/A, Only Straight Girls Wear DressesClaire stumbles into a lesbian bar accidentally on a case, and happens to run into the beautiful girl that she had seen at a different bar two months prior.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 11





	Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, I made a Spotify playlist associated with this fic! It's kind of just a general Dreamhunter themed playlist (mostly reflecting Claire's music taste), but it works while reading! All of the songs I reference are in it.
> 
> Here's the link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/793bSkaDJYri1woCfG1tPL?si=ZzXb7RWPS2KSe8HMr85-LQ
> 
> I would recommend listening to the song that the fic is based on (Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses by CW/A) either before or after reading! <3

Claire was having a rough week. She had been tracking a werewolf pack for a week now with no success. Either they keep moving, or they’re damn good at covering their tracks. Either way, she’s frustrated and keeps hearing Jody’s voice in the back of her mind telling her that she can always call for help. She doesn’t want help and she can do this on her own. But, man, would a new lead please make itself apparent? She’s sick of chasing down any smidge of a clue only to find that it’s nothing.

After staring at a computer screen reading news articles for a couple hours, Claire’s eyes stung. She needed to take a break from thinking about that stupid pack for a while. With a quick google search, she found the closest bar and locked up her hotel room. It was only a 10 minute walk from her hotel, and she could use the fresh air. 

The sun had already gone down; the street lamps lit her way. In her pocket, she fingered a switchblade, just in case of any creeps lurking in the darkness. Can’t be too careful. Even though she was normally dressed in biker boots most of the time, unfortunately she still looked young. She’s had her fair share of gross dudes hitting on her in bars and whistling from cars. But Claire knows how to handle herself. Next to the supernatural, men are nothing. 

Breathing in slowly as she walked, her lungs and head feeling clearer already. She had been cooped away in her car and hotel rooms for a few weeks now while hunting. Sometimes the time just slips away during times like these. She makes a mental note to update Jody later, as it’s probably overdue. A group of girls drunkenly made their way down the sidewalk towards her, filling the air with the stench of alcohol and cheap perfume. Clearly she was going the right way. 

Turning a corner, there it was. _Ruby Red’s_. The sign over the door was a red neon sign, the lettering in a fancy cursive. From the view into the window, it sure didn’t look that fancy. As long as they had an empty seat and alcohol, Claire couldn’t care less. 

As she walked in, she was greeted by the sounds of _The Pretty Reckless_ playing through the speakers. Specifically, _Why’d You Bring A Shotgun To The Party_. Claire was impressed, and bobbed her head along as she walked towards the bar. 

“What can I get you?” The woman behind the bar asked as she wiped down a glass. She had short, dyed hair with shaved sides, and was covered in tattoos. _Nice._

“I’ll have a rum and coke on the rocks.” Claire reached into her back pocket for her wallet, pulling out her ID. Since she had finally turned 21, she no longer had to fake her age on her ID’s. Gone were the days of having to charm her way into these places for information on cases or the occasional drink. The bartender took it from her, looking up at Claire and back at the photo and information, and then passed it back with a smile. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” She nodded, and got to work making the drink. Claire got comfortable on one of the barstools in front of her. “What brings you to the area? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Claire wasn’t really wanting to make conversation, but she didn’t want to be rude, so she replied, “Work, mostly. It takes me all over.”

The bartender nodded, pouring rum into the glass full of ice. “Yeah? You like travelling?”

Claire shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the bartenders hands as she worked. She noticed a thin, black band around her finger and a tattoo of the lesbian symbol on her wrist. _Cool._

“I kinda have to. I don’t really get a choice. This line of work...” Claire trailed off, not wanting to give away much. 

Once the bartender had finished pouring the cola over the ice and rum, she topped it off with a wedge of lime and passed it to Claire.

“Hun, you always have a choice.”

Claire looked up at the bartender as she walked away to deal with another customer. She held the drink with both of her hands, hunching over. 

She could have gone to school like Alex. Been a successful… whatever. But, deep down, she knows that it wouldn’t have worked out. She tried to be the daughter that Jody had wanted, who put hunting behind her for bigger things. Here she is now, on a hunt, sitting at a bar. She knows she’s doing what needs to be done, but there are always the feelings of disappointment in the back of her mind. 

Sometimes she thinks about what her Mom and Dad would think of her now. Not Castiel, but Jimmy. They were such a good, Christian family. If they were still alive, Claire might have had a different life. Maybe she would have gone to college and married a lawyer or something. Gone to church on Sunday’s. The American Dream. 

She tries not to dwell on what could have been. She ended up with a found family of a bunch of amazing women. She has Castiel, who isn’t her Dad, but he’s a father figure of some kind, she guesses. She’s got the Winchesters, who always have her back. She supposes that it works for her. 

She takes a sip of her drink, feeling the burn of the alcohol as it makes its way down her throat. The ice cubes clink against the glass as she sets it down. She takes a moment to finally look around the bar. The lights are low, and the bar is lit up by a light underneath. The room itself is a little hazy, as there are women smoking. It doesn’t bother her, though. She’s been known to light up every once in a while when she’s stressed. The seats and tables are black with red accents. The walls are painted black as well. A few neon signs litter the walls, all in red. The one above the bar reads, “What’s your poison?” and the other walls signs say, “Fire it up,” “Desire,” “Bad Habits,” and “Girls Girls Girls” but backwards.

Claire thinks that one seems out of place until she moves to take in the other patrons around the bar. She suddenly realizes that every other person in the bar is a woman, or at least femme-presenting. Most are sitting close together, holding hands or kissing. 

_This is a Lesbian Bar._

Not that she minds. She’s not straight herself. Never really labelled it, but she knows that girls are hot and that’s really all she cares about. No one needs to know who she wants to get with. It’s none of their business. 

But, she has never made her way into a lesbian bar before. Or a gay bar for that matter, although that would be a little awkward. It’s interesting that it’s taken her this long. She isn’t aware as to how common they are, but she has been to a lot of places on her travels so far. She thinks that there could be some definite positives to only going to bars like these, like no creepy men. 

She takes another sip of her drink, _Holy_ by _King Princess_ playing through the speakers. At least they have a good taste in music.

She bobs her head a little to the beat, feeling lighter and happier than she had in awhile. Something about the ambiance of the bar has her in a good mood. Good music, distant chatter, drinks... She had been so focused on work for so long that she deserved a break like this. 

As she moved her glass to take another sip, the door of the bar opened to reveal a girl with black poofy hair. Claire’s eyes widened. She had seen this girl before at a different bar about two months prior. She remembers wanting to work up the courage to talk to her before she had found a lead on a case and had to leave. She guesses this was the universe giving her a second chance.

The girl wore a black, leather vest over black ripped jeans and biker boots. Her hands were shoved into her pockets. The bartender nodded at her as they made eye contact.

“The usual?” The bartender asked, already moving to pick up a glass. The girl nodded, looking around as she leaned up against the bar. Her eyes wandered over to Claire, who averted her eyes and took a frantic drink to hopefully make it less obvious that she was staring. The girl was hot, what could she say? 

She felt the eyes of the girl rake over her, from her bare legs sticking out of her black mini-skirt and up to her probably smudged eyeliner. 

“Hey, Ruby, can I grab a pen?” The girl had a soft yet strong sounding voice. It stuck in Claire’s brain on a loop for a moment. Sweet Jesus.

“Will this work?” 

“Yeah, thanks.”

She wasn’t looking, but she assumed that the bartender— Ruby had passed the girl a pen. She heard a glass hit the bar and then hit it again, she thinks that the girl had taken a shot of some kind. Then, nothing. Out of curiosity, she looks over (hopefully being subtle) to see the girl sauntering towards the washrooms holding a red marker. 

Claire had almost finished her drink at this point, and was contemplating ordering another. It wasn’t like she had a job to go to in the morning, just more tearing her hair out over this case. But, ordering another would give her a chance to stare at that girl some more. She spins the ice around in her glass, staring into it intently. 

She’d had a few crushes before, but something about this girl… she was like a siren. Not the kind that she would hunt, at least she hopes, but one who seems to be pulling her in with her beauty. She wants to taste the alcohol on her lips.

Claire blinked. Maybe she shouldn’t get another drink. 

The washroom door opened once again, the girl walking out. She sat at the place she was when she ordered the shot, looked over at Claire for a moment, and then motioned towards Ruby for another drink. 

Claire was frozen in her seat, unsure how to proceed. She stared at her glass for a moment until she heard the sound of a marker rolling. Looking over, she saw the marker that the girl had asked to borrow rolling her way. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the girl, who smiled and quickly poured the alcohol into her mouth, followed by a slice of lime.

The marker had only made it halfway down the bar, but Claire couldn’t help but think it was directed at her. It suddenly struck her that it was odd that the girl had taken a marker into the washroom. What could she have done with it? Hopefully nothing gross. Maybe she should go investigate in the bathroom. 

She got up slowly, trying to seem inconspicuous, and made her way to the bathroom. 

Pushing the door open, she looked around at the dark room. The aesthetic of the bathroom was very similar to the bar portion, with the low lighting and the red neon signs. Beside the mirror, a sign read, “Don’t Do All The Talking, Let Love Speak Up Instead”. As she looked around, she noticed that one of the stall’s walls was covered in writing. Most were dates of people who had previously visited the establishment, a few ____ was here’s, but in the centre, a message stuck out. It was the only message written in red ink. 

It said, _“Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses”_. 

Is that some sort of joke? Because Claire didn’t think it was very funny. Just because she’s dressed in this way doesn’t mean she’s straight. Who said people who aren’t straight can’t wear skirts or dresses? She thinks that the girl was being pretty presumptuous. They’re in a lesbian bar, for fucks sakes! How much gayer could she get?

Claire feels her face heat up in anger, so she moves to splash her cheeks with water at the sink. She doesn’t even know this girl, and yet here she is getting angry over her. She doesn’t even know her name!

She looks at her appearance in the mirror. She doesn’t think she _looks straight_ whatever that means. Ever since her teens, she’s been dressing more… biker chic. She owns a _lot_ of flannel. 

Maybe she wants to get her riled up. Maybe that’s her way of starting a conversation, as weird as it may be. 

Claire looks into her eyes in the mirror. _She’s going to find out._

The door of the washroom opens and a small group of girls file in. One of them begins to spray clouds of a sweet smelling perfume around. Claire ducks out so she doesn’t get caught in it, a few clouds following her out the door. 

As she stepped out, the song _I Want Her_ by _Blind Fury_ played through the room. Excellent soundtrack to her attempt at flirting. She saw the girl at the bar, now nursing a beer. She was leaning up against it with an elbow supporting her and the knee closest to the bar bent. Her eyes moved to Claire, looking her up and down again and then shaking her head and looking away.

She could see that the girl was interested in her, and was determined to prove that she wasn’t who she thought she was.

Claire moseyed over, leaning up against the bar next to her. She felt herself getting excited, thinking that maybe she might get laid if she does this right. She looks the girl up and down. “You’re kinda cute… with a hidden zeal.”

The girl put her bottle down and turned towards Claire. She raised an eyebrow and breathed some air quickly out of her nose at her, and sat on the barstool beside her. “Hey… are you for real right now? Why don’t you go find your boyfriend?” 

It seemed like the girl didn’t believe that Claire was flirting with her. She turned fully towards her and looked into her dark brown almost black eyes. She felt her hands shaking lightly, so she decided to pull out her lighter and an Ultra Slim cigarette and lit it. She noticed that the girl’s eyes followed her movements with a smirk.

When she was finished lighting it, she took a puff and blew it out the side of her mouth away from the girl’s face. “Don’t got one. Don’t want one. I promise you, one date with me, and you’ll never be the same again.”

Claire decided that she would put all her cards on the table at this point. She would probably never see this girl again, so why not go all out? She felt a little like Dean, hyping yourself up to pick up random girls at bars for one night stands. 

The girl laughed softly, looking away and reaching to lift her bottle to her lips. “Yeah? You think you know about a woman’s pleasure?”

Claire rolled her eyes and reached out one hand to lightly grab the girl’s chin and pull her face towards her. The girl slowly put the bottle on the bar and her eyes widened. 

“Hun… what I know is too much to measure...”

Claire stared down at the girl’s plump lips, her own eyes hooded and cheeks heated. The girl grinned and lifted her hand to place it on Claire’s arm.

“I doubt that.”

With a soft push, she moved Claire’s hand off of her chin and turned her body away, taking a swig of her beer. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Claire exploded in anger, but still keeping her voice down so as to not make a scene in the small bar. “Obviously you’re into me. I’m not some sort of talent scout looking for an aloof actor. Stop fucking with me here!”

The girl tilted her head to look at Claire with her eyebrows raised.

“If you’re not into me, fine. Just tell me and I’ll go. But, I am pretty stubborn. I will stand here and flirt at you until I wear you out if you keep fucking with me like this.” Claire explained, trying not to plead with the girl. There was something about her that just made her not want to leave yet. “In fact, I _dare_ you to give me a chance. You won’t regret it.”

The girl made a clicking noise with her mouth and nodded in thought. “I’ve never been one to back down from a dare…”

She took a last sip of her drink and then swung her body so she was fully facing Claire. 

“Fine. I’ll see what you’re made of.”

Claire smirked, reveling in her success. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. “Right now?”

The girl leaned in close to Claire’s face. She could smell the alcohol on her breath. 

“Anytime, anywhere.” She replied, biting her bottom lip.

Claire straightened up from where she was leaning against the bar, and grabbed the girl’s hand.

“Then get your fat butt off that bar seat.” She didn’t actually think the girl was fat, in fact, she was pretty small, but it just kind of slipped out. She guesses she’s still a little angry.

The girl stood, raising an eyebrow at the comment. Claire grabbed her hand and pulled her close so her mouth was close to the girl’s ear. “I’m not gonna do you where all can see…”

She felt her hot breath hitting the girl’s ear, and she felt the girl shiver. With a smirk, she continued.

“You… screamin’ under my hand… your entire body under my command…”

The girl moaned softly and pulled away to look Claire in the face. “Washroom. Now.”

Claire continued to hold her hand as they made their way to the washroom. 

“I probably should ask, what’s your name?”

The girl looked slightly taken aback by that, as if she had asked an overly personal question or something. Maybe she wasn’t used to one night stands getting too into her business. 

“Kaia.”

Claire smiled. _Kaia_. A beautiful name for a gorgeous siren. 

“I’m Claire.”

Kaia breathed out a chuckle. “A straight girl name.”

Claire stopped in her tracks and turned around. “Really? Now? What about _Clairo_?!”

Kaia bit her lip as she smiled.

“I’m only teasing, come on.” She tugged on Claire’s arm and they made their way into the washroom, which was fortunately empty. Kaia locked the door from the inside. 

“That doesn’t seem right.” Claire commented. 

Kaia shrugged and tugged Claire behind a wall that she hadn’t actually noticed on her first look. “This happens here more than you’d think.”

Before Kaia could push Claire against the wall, Claire spun around and pushed Kaia instead. She looked surprised at the movement, and Claire bit her lip at her. 

Claire moved her hands to Kaia’s hips, and looked at her lips. She was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth with a smile pulling at the corners. With a nod, Claire moved so her hands touched the skin beneath her clothes. It was warm and soft. Her hands softly ran across Kaia’s darker skin, feeling goosebumps rise as she exposed it to the cooler air of the bathroom.

She looked up into Kaia’s dark brown eyes to find that she was staring right back at her. After a beat, she quickly moved in to place her lips against hers. It turned out to be a more aggressive move than she had originally anticipated, because Kaia’s back hit the wall behind her from the movement. Kaia breathed out a sigh through her nose, seemingly not caring about the wall, and both of them shut their eyes in bliss. 

Claire’s fingers found their way to the button of Kaia’s jeans, popping it open and pulling the zipper down. When she let go, her jeans began to fall down her thighs. Then, Claire moved to pop open the snaps of her black leather vest. The sections fell to the sides, and Claire moved back from the kiss to look down at her chest to find that Kaia wasn’t wearing a bra. 

A shiver ran down Claire’s spine, and she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. “Play it cool,” she thought to herself, unable to remove her eyes from Kaia’s breasts. “Don’t let them see you sweat.” 

She repeated her life’s mantra in her head a few times. Living on her own for most of her life has made her grow a hard outer shell. If she let herself show any sort of weakness, people were sure to exploit it and she would get hurt. Not that she thought that Kaia would want to hurt her, but at this point it was just habit. 

Claire reached a hand up to cup one of Kaia’s breasts. Her cool hand touching Kaia’s warm skin made her dark nipple stand up at attention. A moan rumbled its way out of Claire’s throat. Like putty in her hands…

Flicking her eyes back to Kaia’s, who’s pupils were blown wide, and then down to her lips. Kaia ran her tongue along her bottom lip as a signal for them to kiss again. Claire wasn’t about to deny her that pleasure.

With their lips attached once again, Kaia reached up and ran her fingers along Claire’s scalp. Her fingernails felt amazing as they grazed her skin and tugged on her hair. Claire’s hands explored Kaia’s breasts and the rest of the skin that she could reach. Kaia’s mouth was hot and wet and felt amazing against her own. She could taste the alcohol that she had previously been consuming and the hint of mint toothpaste. 

While Kaia wasn’t wearing a bra, she was wearing underwear. Claire ran her fingers along the elastic band, and Kaia wiggled her hips in an attempt to get Claire to dip her hands further. In response, Claire softly bit on Kaia’s lip to say “We’ll get there eventually.”

Kaia made an annoyed sound, which made Claire attempt to suppress a smile. She was so cocky earlier, and now look at her. Just begging for it. 

Claire dipped her fingers lower, still staying on the outside of Kaia’s underwear. The lower she got, the wetter the fabric became. Kaia thrusted up into Claire’s hand with a soft groan. 

“Please…” Kaia moaned as their lips separated for them to breathe for a moment. 

Claire couldn’t say no if she tried. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a latex ripping it open as quickly as she could while being careful not to rip the dam itself. Kaia was breathing heavily while leaning against the wall behind her, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Claire pressed her lips against the skin by Kaia’s own, and followed it with a trail of kisses leading downwards. As she passed Kaia’s breasts, she licked Kaia’s perked nipple with her warm tongue, earning herself a gasp from the woman. 

Eventually, she reached her destination: Kaia’s underwear. 

She looked up at Kaia, “Can I touch you here?” who replied, “God, please…”

With one hand, she pulled her black panties down her legs where they pooled with her jeans at her feet. Then, she nudged Kaia’s legs wider open and placed the latex onto her dripping pussy. Claire’s knees hit the hard ground below them.

Kaia was chanting please at Claire, who allowed herself a smirk before she went in with her tongue. She flicked the tip of her tongue at Kaia’s clit, which made Kaia’s legs squish Claire’s head. 

“Oh.. yes…” Kaia moaned, a loud thud making it apparent that her head had hit the wall behind her. 

Claire moved her tongue along, dragging it along her folds and dipping it into Kaia before moving back to give her clit more attention. Kaia’s hips and ass jerked in time with her movements. Eventually, her hands came down to push Claire’s face closer. Claire shivered as she grabbed handfuls of her long blonde hair.

The bathroom’s acoustics echoed Kaia’s babbling and moans, making them sound like music to Claire. In the back of her mind, she wishes that she could record them for her to listen back to later. Put that shit on a CD.

Kaia’s fingernails raked her scalp like she was scratching a chalkboard to make that ear-splitting screech, but the only sound it produced were low moans from Claire. 

The muscles in Kaia’s thighs shook violently. Claire wonders if Kaia could cum standing up, as it seemed that her legs were beginning to give out on her. Maybe she should pull her down to the ground with her. Claire replaced her mouth with her fingers for a moment so she could look up at Kaia. Her skin shone with a slick layer of sweat. Her hair was plastered to her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were shut with pleasure and her mouth shakily breathed out hot air. 

Claire imagined what it would be like to be on the receiving end in this moment. She wonders what kinds of skills Kaia had. They must be something, considering how cocky she was about them. 

As she stared up at Kaia’s lips, she noticed a small stream of saliva dripping from the corner of Kaia’s open mouth. Her brows drew up into a crease, and with a loud wail, she shook in orgasm. Her whole body had tremors running along it. 

Kaia’s breaths came in gasps, as she slid down to the floor with Claire. She had a content smile on her face, and she stared into Claire’s eyes with a soft look. She seemed surprised, but respectful of Claire. 

Claire smiled back. Her mind reminded her of the writing upon the wall that brought on this whole thing. _“Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses”_.

“Now, before you eat me,” Claire moved close to Kaia’s face. She could smell the sweet sweat coming off of her. “You better eat those words.”

Kaia’s smile grew wide, and she reached a hand up to grab Claire’s neck and pull her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Might write more Dreamhunter in the future if anyone is interested <3


End file.
